The Devil and the Savior
by Yarbad
Summary: Issei a human who after being killed by his first girlfriend was turned into a devil has gone through alot with his group after the fight against vail things seem calm for everyone at least that how it looks a group of humans appear who are bound to a demon, their leader wants to corrupt the world while a younge boy is the key to destroying coruption itself tying his fate to Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to anyone who was into the novel I'm going by the anime alot simpler sorry.

Chapter 1

my brother and sister ran pass me grandma and felix are cat were already out mom and dad had gotten rid of grandpa as well. My little cousin sat next to me crying holding his little shiv I smiled grabbing his hand "why don't we find your big sister " I said pulling my bat from his dad heads. He drop his gun "don't you know the rules " I said to him he was barley breathing "no guns allow" he scream as the bat smash him in the head one more time I smiled at my cousin who was now smiling "he told you he kill you if you didn't trap me huh" I said the boy laugh crazy but so did I. We saw his sister she had just spear their mom the mom drop the stun gun "they never learn do they" she said smiling at me "no " I said I look at the boy he smiled walking over with his shiv and stabbing her in the eye she scream out dad came out smiling his sword in hand. "You've gotten good my child" he said "you kill them didn't you" I said laughing he his head off "of course I did" he lifted his sword. "YOU LIE" I said running forward his blade and my bat clash together "no I do not I'm the one who taught you about honor wasn't I " he yelled slashing vertically, I jump back firing my back forward making him stumble back "you did you lie though". He lower his sword backing up against the bar's "what do you mean" he said "your blade" I said he look at it "it clean and sharp its been slashing up my bat to well " I said. "It would have dull out if you had been slashing both of them up like your style is" I said he growl "you little " I lifted the gun "dad your punishment awaits " I said.

I fired the gun he gasp flying threw the bars into the spear on the bottom he grab only to slide down even lower "you are the best drake" my cousin sister said I smiled grabbing his blade "he beat his father father for this he doesn't deserve it anymore " "AND YOU DO" my mom jump out slamming her katanna on the ground I barley move out of the way."Danny here" I said tossing my bat to him he smiled "I'll be quick " I said walking forward and creating my stance,"mom you killed your parents and help dad get rid of grandpa right even your kids " I smiled lifting my blade "but I've been killing your brother and sisters as well" she growl screaming as she ran forward our blade's clash back and forth "I hope you haven't been cheating mother other wise I must punish you" she hiss at me I jump out of the way of her swing landing "my the patio we were three floors up".She hiss again swinging at me I pivoted getting cut a little bit I smiled pulling her forward she stumble I jump toward the roof landing she turn at me "you little brat" she scream jumping across the gap lightning struck nearby "you having fun mother" I ask she stood straight lifting her sword "you have such grace with your blade" I said "I do don't I " she said running forward and stabbing I didn't move she was slow for a moment a sadistic grin landed on my face as I grab her blade using her momentum to make her stumble down the roof she stab her blade into the roof dangling from it. "Please son please help me look you don't have to the darkmares will stop in only a few moments ".

I smiled "our burden isn't it" I said the way her expression change to pleading to horrified must have ment my eyes change "yes my lovely mother your dealing with a true blood meaning none of your impuritys were putratied into me" I grab my blade and stab it into one of her hands she scream out I took her blade and kick that hand off she was dangling from my blade "endure the pain or die your choice" I said "come on drake finish her" it was danny and his sister "all of our parents are dead except her we fulfill the requierments " his sister said I smiled "you realize those requierments mean no contact with anyone out side the family right" I said they shook their heads I stood up "and no food for our first month" they stood their still "I am the full blood here aren't I" I said looking at my mother "if their is another speak" I said "no " she said "SHE LIES" someone scream I look over seeing a girl with a bloddy knife in her hand her eyes demonic red so that what people of our full blooded ranks eyes look like "you my true and only family look at me" she said I stood their for a moment and stood up, "you have no sins you even wanted to keep our little game going but it seem's that your powers haven't awaken " she said a weird invisible force push me threw the air I landed close to the other edge.

I walk forward seeing the truth "these are the pets of the full bloods the last one gave me them he said that my partner be able to touch me while they guarded" she said "but it seem's as if I was wrong " she look at my mother "you never were able to get close to me along with the two their" she look at me "stand up if you don't I'll send every last of my beast to end are familys life " I started laughing standing up "you want not to be alone don't you " one of the demons stab into my gut the pain was insane but for some reason it stop stabing as I stood up she seem confuse "you didn't like are family because they were scare of are power we killed each other of because of the curse right" I laugh doging a giant one who slam threw the roof the invisible force slam aginst me again, I was able to keep my stance they started to walk toward me "these are illusion" I scream now blood cover my eyes. I continue to walk slashing threw two then three then four no this wasn't blood this is how I truely see the world in luxurious red I smiled a giant one fire it fist at me "Drake in front" danny yelled I look up punching as well the giant rock demons arm broke off and it fire back I was one step away, she back off for a moment "don't" I said grabing her hand "if you deny me the demons themself will kill you" I said she stood their shaking her head.

We walk toward my mother "you are pathetic " I said riping my blade out of her hand she scream flying toward the ground what was an abyss the shadows started to dissapate the demons vanish as well we were back are weapons everything was gone othe than my katanna and her bloody knife I look at danny and his sister "were done here I don't want to see this shit hole of a place anymore" I say danny looks at him confused "if you don't realize it I want you to clean up" I say with the gun pointed at them "your not going to die your apart of my family now" I say to them "your going to tell me your name now dark one" she said I laughed sadistic like again "if you haven't figured it out now then you don't deserve my name partner" he says grabbing her throat, "if you talk to me like I'm a demon again I show you what a real demons like and I'll rip you apart till your nothing but dust" I say grinning her eyes reflected mine the red shine brighter than mine I let her go losing myself in the laughter I couldn't stop I grab my head laughing firing the gun in the air with the other hand.

I walk into the house the remaining kids inside were beaten and tattered up "some of our parents got away and ran off" one of the boys say I grin "does that mean another game" I ask him curiously he nods "yes my lord" I grin "lord I love it" I start laughing again, "this is my mistress keep her company while I figure out where they went" I say to them they nod walking over to her if anyone wondering what's happening my family is cursed the men and women of the family in strength and learning lead our family while the young an many guides it future. If things seem messed up it because my distant relative three thousand years ago made a pack with the demon abyss for power money and wealth but to prove who was worthy we had to show out willingness to the darkness around us. Our family is placed into a demonic like area no way out no way in no one leaves till the leaders of one side is killed whoever wins gain the power if there a true blood which means to coincide with darkness at birth the eyes are the sign, true bloods lead the family while the rest do there bidding and if we can kill all the rest I'm allowed to fight the demon and become a king of one of the underworlds. I grin laughing as I continue down the hall the problem with the plan is that there are good people in the world who cant keep there nose out of things and will do anything to get in my way so for the time I'll deal with them and then my annoying family.

I walk into the chamber looking at the large pool of blood I bit my finger and lifted it over the pool and it change turning into an image "a city" I smile "I can destroy it in an instant but I have a better idea " I pull out a knife and stab myself grinning seeing that they had already hidden well "there's another true blood among them" I say looking a boy about my age was there running holding someone's hand I laugh "another true blood and he looks so innocent thats fucking funny " I stop something breaking my connection I see red eyes behind the boy "someone else four of us then" I grin she looks intriguing must be the boy's partner" I grin laughing "this is gonna be to much fun" I look back she walks in and takes a seat next to me "your planing on killing them aren't you" she asked I laugh sadistic like and look at her "of course I am but" I sigh "there seems to be some type of demon there less powerful then Abyss but still powerful" I look at her she smiling I laugh "I knew it your having fun were alike you an I we'll get along just fine" I say "well wait build up are family were a bit young to do much am I right?" She smiles "you underestimate us" she says grabbing my head I smile pulling her hands off my face "well see these demons are special but we can par with them" I laugh one more time "now lets us watch" I lean back as she clings to my arm"

POV: ?

I didn't want to be apart of that game my mom and dad said we had to I was weak never good at sports but my family seem to love that about me they told me a story of one of our roots being able to block out the evil inside us and

prayed that I was it. I walk into the large mansion there I met him he didn't seem to give second glances to my parents or uncles just me and my sister he smiled walking forward he wore a black jacket and a white button up shirt the top two buttons were undone, my sister had told me he had been full of himself but he was amazing he was strong by body and by will he was amazing I didn't know how to put him in any other words I guess he notice me he walked forward he wore black pair of pants and dress shoes his hair was black and he had blue eyes he smiled at me extending his hand "hell my name is drake" he says I nod extending my hand. He smiles "your hands are as soft as silk interesting for a boy" he says with a smile I nod he notice I was a guy that was a big problem no one other than my mother father and sister seem to notice I was a guy my mom and dad were well from what my sister say perverts who implanted things into my brain. I still don't get what she means the only thing they've ever done that I ever notice is put me in a skirt I didn't mind it was alot easier to move in but then boys ask me out I was confused I went to agree but my sister would stop me so I never had a chance to make any guy friends and girls seem to hate me. I envy how strong my sister was like me she had long blonde hair and brown eyes the problem was from what she said is that we dressed the same the maids from our house always dressed us up in the same thing since we were a year apart they couldn't tell the difference, I enjoy the outfits my sister seem to not she explain to me it was wrong but my parents and everyone else said it was ok so I decided it was ok.

Only a day or two after we arrived it happen the entire mansion was turned into a battle field my father and mother were called cowards along with some of my closer relatives who wouldn't kill Drakes father seem to want to slaughter me and my sister even my sister had a knife she always kept me near and made sure to never leave my mom and dad, at the time I was fourteen and my sister fifteen I remember what my sister told me as we saw all of our family slaughter each other old men against the younger men and children young men and women slaughtering there kids and parents kids killing grandparents and parents , she look at me and said "your a hope to the few who kept there sanity and survived this as long as we have you nothing will happen" my sister and everyone else clung to me alot more then. I was told by my uncle we be leaving for a city far off from here and to grab something to eat and something to wear after I got ready I saw something I never be able to not see five figures on the roof four starring at one dangling from the edge two pairs of glowing red eyes he grabs the handle and rips it out and the person falls all the shadows blocking the gates and demons vanished, my dad starts the car and drives of without a word from any off us.

POV:?

The boy sighs walking he decided it be nice to walk to the contract since it was only a few blocks away he thought about his reward smiling to himself "that might be nice she did say I could do anything I wanted to and" two people fly towards the boy "watch out" one of them scream landing on him the other rolled "dammit I told you to watch out" she says the younger girl rubs her head laughing getting of him "sorry about that" "wow striped" he says "I didn't think I see that on another girl " he says the girl smiles "well thats funny because I'm a" she stops looking up the boy looks up seeing two figures standing there a boy with black hair a hood on a pair of black jeans a sneakers on crouch on a pole a giant sword perched on his back while a girl with the same type of hair only longer stood there a long cloak covered her black dress and shoes her eyes like her brothers rang a faint red the girl next to the boy an girl ran forward lifting her hand the girl who had landed on the boy stood next to him watching "sis I don't think you should do that" they say she growls "Dead Poison" a giant snake shots from her hand firing at the two the the boy on the pole lifts his hand "torment" lighting strikes the snake making it coil back towards the girl and vanished "dammit" the girl says "what're you going to do now" he ask lifting his hand static energy playing around on the tips of his fingers "don't worry brother I have this" the girl on another pole said hopping down "I got this" the boy says his arm changing "wow interesting toy but can it bite as much as it can bark" the woman asked the boy grins running forward and swinging at her she smacks the hand away the boy jumps back and smiles "Dress Break" he snaps his fingers and her cloths rip of she sighs as the boy on the pole applauds the guy who gawks at her for a moment then gets confused.

He thinks to himself usually this is about the time they freak out and cover themselves up but she yawns stretches "my lord does this alot I realize I rather walk around in the nude its more fun" she said with a smile kicking the boy in the face "you rip the cloths of a nudist good job" the boy on the pole says "shut it I don't want to hear that from you" she says pointing at him "lets not go into details about me lets focus on what's going on now like how the guy went to hit you and fell on your breast" she looks seeing him enjoying himself "three two one" she lifts her hand a sword appears she vanishes the boy falls forward hitting the ground he looks around she appears behind him "watch out" one of the girl yells he rolls looking she's gone again "where's my encouragement" he says sighing "if you win I'll let you grope my sister" the younger one said the boy stands straight "there's no way I'm gonna lose this one" he says roaring the girl sighs "wow you offer him that" she said "if he wants to grope you he can right sis" she smacks her on the back of the head "yeah just be happy your sister's so nice" she says.

The boy lifts his arm again this time a voice came from the gauntlet on it "Boost" the two girls shrug watching him fight the other girl who kept vanishing before he could connect the voice kept shouting out Boost as well finally a punch connected sending her flying she flips landing on one of the poles "that should have hurt alot sis" the boy says lifting his hand a light shines stopping him "my lord" the girl yells covering herself up "Interesting you now have a sense of diversity when I am around you should show that more often child" she nods the figure sighs continuing "I see you found them leave them be for now I found something interesting we need you there she'll be guiding the mission so make yourself useful before I snap your arms " the light vanishes and the two sigh "you two get away this time but well be back we know your here and you won't be able to get away this time" the two vanish the boy sighs looking at them "look can we hold of on you groping me I don't really feel like getting fondle today " she says "as long as you don't go back on your word" he says looking at them intently "focus eyes up here" she snaps her fingers making him look at her "and ground rule if you touch them don't use your powers or I'll send out my " the other girl covers up her mouth "don't worry about what she'll send out just be careful when your doing it" she says the boy nods "so what's your name I'd rather you just tell me your first name but thats not how it works here huh" she said smiling "no its fine my name is Issei " he says with a smile "ok my name is Arc " the girl says smiling "and my sisters name is Mary" the older girl nods "can you tell me why you were being chase" he ask "no we can't not here to open we were going to a dropzone some friends were supose to be there but an ambush and the compound was raided no more safezones and we can't get out of the city we've been running two straight days my sisters out of energy and I can't fight if that helps at all we can't go into details though about where hidouts are ears are everywhere" he nods "I know someplace you guys might be able to stay".

Sorry if its to short or if its too vauge wanted to not give much away but give alot at the same time sorry about that if you like review and if you have any suggestion or a OC good side or bad side tell me I'm happy to put stuff in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sigh walking forward looking at the sky "where the hell are those two my lord said they be here soon" I said quietly sighing two figures land on the ground "Danny Lex's your finally here" Lex's growls "we were so close to catching thoses bitches two" she punch the wall leaving a hole in it "come on sis that guy was being annoying anyways I would have had to take care of him since what we sense inside him" he says with a grin "becides we've only been here a week or so lets have fun and slaughter there new group an civilization" he says she sighs "I guess that works" she lifts her hand a staff appears "no sword today" danny ask "no its a hindrance" she said "my lord taught me to fight with this so I'm using this" I snap my fingers at them "focus I don't have time to listen to you " I look at the other figures twenty of them in total "come childern we deal with our pathetic family and their followers let us take them down slaughtering them for our lord and mistress" they cheer lifting there weapons.

POV:?

the group of men sat together watching T.V. and laughing some stil in the back rooms praying and fighting others guarding as everything went on a large bang came from the front eight guards ran forward aiming there rifles at the double doors. Another large BANG came from the doors this time a chuckle came from the front the leader of the compound growl "everyone get down " he yelled the doors busted opens shadows fired in along with figures cover in black eyes faint red or a killing intent in them the shadows pirced through the men then the beast came in launching themselfs onto the men ripping them apart the men charge at the invaders firing there guns and swing there swords but the black figures vanish into the shadows showing up around them the men were cut down and bullets found homes inside there bodies Danny was having fun using torment to shock a man to death slowly while Lex cut through the men holding a line agaisnt them the leader ran forward sword and gun in hand kicking Lex back he manage to cut down one of the figures as well before the woman got close she wore a white gown her eyes glowed a brighter red than the others but barely when she got close the man swung at her she didn't move lifting her hand she smacked the sword away he aimed the gun at her she lifted her hand fire shot out burning the gun she move her other hand forward levitating the man "thats enough" she said smiling a large spear like metal pipe slowly lifted from the ground by itself firing forward.

The group had vanished looking at the scene they could only find blood making it look like a war happen inside the compound although there was only one body found a man pirce through the throat by a pipe written in blood on his face was were coming. The news was covered up by a rich man who had paid alot of money to have it swept under the rug no one knew the reason but it seem he had his reasons. There was no talk about this towards the public no devils no angles knew of it allowing for this group to contiue to work quietly.

The three Issei Mary and Arc were getting close to a school now "I'm not sure if they'll let you stay I'll have to ask my master about it" he says Arc looks at mary who sighs shaking her head "alright is she nice" Arc ask Issei smiles nodding "yeah but she can get scary at times" he said with a light chuckle "its fine if she scary if push come to shove I'll fight for my partner" Mary says "were family sis" Mary sighs "are blood was change purposely were not brother and sister anymore just partners " Arc nods. The three didn't say much walking towards a building "alright then here we go" he says opening the door and walking in.

Far off a boy dressed in all black stood in front of a cave "hello" he says walking forward giant red eyes appear from the walls "what do you want human" the creature says the boy chuckles looking into the eyes "just here to make my regular runs" he says dragging something behind him a scream came from behind the boy "your truly do take the mark with pride child" the boy starts laughing sadisticly "of course its my duty " he says tossing the thing forward a girl landed there "what are you planing on doing" they ask he grins "I want answer's" he says lifting a picture "you saw these two and proceded to follow them I also notice your wings" he said lifting a black feather "I hate people who hide there power" he says "what about you your hiding " he kicks her in the face "who the hell said I was hidding anything you might not be able to see it but theres certain aspect that change when I come here" he says shadows wrap around her lifting her up he picks up a whip "I can always be a sadistic bastard and have my fun" he says grining "no one will hear screams in this cave no it'll just fill me and him with power" he says chuckling. The girl eyes showed terror "before you ask again I'm human" he says her eyes show anger now "don't fuck with me a human couldn't slaughter a group of fallen angels like you did" he fires the whips at her it cracks in front of her face then fires back "don't question me first rule" he says. He lifts his fingers all five are up "that was the first the second don't talk back" he smiles "third don't be an idiot" "fourth when someone dies they die don't cry" he chuckles at that one "and number five" he stands up eyes turning a dark bright red "if you come after my pray your hunted as well" he toss the whip aside "now I'll give you two choices" he says she looks up at him when he says that.

He stands there a moment before starting up again "one you become somewhat of an escort for one of my close assets or myself I've seen you fight you've got power I can give you more if you like but bore me and I won't hesitate to kill you" he says she looks at him "whats the second" he laughs "ussually when I say the first they stop me half way begging for that one screaming for it" he says then grins sadisticly "but thats ussually after I've had my fill of fun" he says "the second" he says with a small sigh "I'll break every one of your bones slowly take out your inners while using one of my abilitys to keep you awake and alive to feel the whole thing then I'll break off your fingernails cut your hands and feet off sew your feet to your arms and your arms to your feet rip out your eyes and force you to walk back to your people before setting you on fire" he says with a grin "but I ussually get bored half way through and will only rip out your stomach then cut your head of so you should be fine" he says. Her face is pale the images of that happening almost brought her to tears she sulks her head "alright I'll do it" she says "also " he says she looks up "you can go back to your people whenever you want if you chose option one don't betray me and your free to do whatever you want" he say with a smile this made her more comfortable "leak info I don't care as well I'll kill anyone who comes by hey mabye I'll keep one alive force you to kill them" he says she nods standing up "lets go I'm bored of this cave " he says "child of man your taste is wicked to the core" he grins at the creature statement "I'll save the world with this you watch" he says.

she follows him out walking down the path with him "why are you still here I thought you had run by now" he says sounding rather disapointed was he excpeting me to she thinks to herself "I would but you'd catch me and rip my wings of" he grins "smart girl" he says "so whats your name" he ask her "you actually care" she says "I fought with you for three minutes in my books you deserve mine and I deserve yours" he says "fine then its Violet " she says he chuckles "funny name for an angel" "fallen " he sighs "I can kill either or is there really a diference" he chuckles "actually fallen angels are more fun " he says "angels are confined with there ideals while the fallen chase after them" he says flipping a coin "while the fallen chase wanting to attain those ideals or peace of mind the angels have it but at a price they can't do certain things which cause issues when I want to play before killing them you guy's seem to enjoy doing the things for ideals that aren't even yours it sad and fun at the same time" he crushes the coin "but even if its two sides of a coin even if there so close there connected in a way there crushed down as quickly as they started" he says "and thats why you'll tell politically whats going on in your world and who I should play with to make my ideals become something larger than they already are.

POV: Issei

I forgot I didn't do my job I didn't even go to do the contract how the hell am I going to walk in there and say I stop because I was offer some boobs in exchange for fighting someone no I can say I saw it happening and rushed in to help "thats not gonna work" Arc said "you can hear my thought " "the ones you say out loud less" I lower my head maybe it was a bad idea to help someone grabs my shoulder "look don't think about your mistakes just move forard" Mary says to him "besides you didn't do it for nothing you still get to just not now" Arc says "partner I wish you think about how I felt but your wish is my command so I won't object to it" Mary sighs nice I'm happy I help why shouldn't I be I open the door no one was there except Rias my master who seem asorbed in something "Issei" someone said to the left of me "Kiba whats up" he smiles looking at the two "are they " he ask is he asking if there devils or humans "there I don't know but she shot snakes from her hand" I point to Mary who takes a bow Kiba does the same Arc where'd she go I look around for a moment she isn't anywhere in sight.

POV:Arc

I got bored listening to them talk decided it might be best for me to check everything out I run through the halls meeting with someone about the same height as me she looks at me confused short silver hair dressed like the woman we saw in the room with the red hair I stand up dusting myself of "sorry about that miss I didn't mean to do that" I say with a laugh she nods not saying anything whats with that face I think to myself walking forward I extend my hand "its nice to meet you " I say she extends her hand stoping for some reason "what is it" I ask she looks on the ground I look screaming and jumping back "its one of there shadows" I scream the red eyes stared at me and her the girl lifted her hand punching the shadow it breaks apart firing from where it was outside she looks at me calmly saying "who are you" I stand up after falling when I jumped back "I could say the same to you I'm Arc" I again extend my hand "Knoeko" she says simply "oh my what do we have here" I look a long black haired woman stands there smiling something of about her smile like when you meet someone who says there goanna help but will pretty much beat you down what the hell is there any other guy's than Kiba an Issei I think to myself seeing some kid in a box no more I turn from the group to much its to funny I look at a small note book writing things down "A loli a sadistic and a otaku" looking again "scratch that about the otaku crossdresser " I can tell its pretty easy looking at someone "Issei Mary" I yell I hear foot steps behind me are they I look back they are following me I bump into two other people a blue hair girl and a blonde girl in a church get up I stand up before one tries to apologize to me I nod jogging passed taking the small book back out "a nun and a" I turn back she seems to be oblivious to the situation "a airhead " I close the book and continue to walk.

POV: ?

Issei Mary and Kiba had already went in and talk to Rias who seem to understand the situation in a way asking to see Arc who bust through the door a group of people trailing behind him "Mary we got to move they already found this place " Mary sighs "its fine Rias said she'd help" "your a friend of Issei " she said I shake my head "yeah but listen miss if you could we need to get out of this city hide they know there leader there coming here to get us" Rias sighs "if you think that'll help" she says "no it won't well keep running sooner or later they'll catch them" Issei says Mary nods in agreement "Arc I know they're scary but these people are strong" she says Arc shakes his head "but we need to get in contact with everyone" Mary nods at that "we do but this area supose to be safe" she says Arc sighs "but the only reasson Issei is pushing so much for us to stay is so he can grope you" Arc yells silence crap this is bad Issei thinks to himself "Issei is this true" Rias ask "um well I mean we need to protect them and a little bit of it was directed at that but" "your a pervert" Koneko says to him "a deal like that Issei congrats" Kiba says a smile plastered on his face "I don't want your thanks " he growls "hehahahahahahaha" a sadistic laugh can be heard from near the window "hello there" a guy walks in dress in a casual suit noding at them "its nice to meet you all" the man says "can I ask you why your here" a man walks in through the door the guy nods "my name is Adam I am the personal mesenger for my lord" he says "oh so your the people chasing Mary and Arc " Rias ask "why of course" he says "but their ours for the keeping " he says "explain yourself mesenger boy" Mary yells "you should know my lord sends his reguards the white widow and bloody are already here" he says "actaully widow and her group are already in this school" he says "there what" Issei says confused "so your implanting agents so when were not around you can bag them" Rias says "thats a intresting way of getting what you want" the girl with the long black hair said "our lord says he wants this conquest to be a game " he says "why do you give us so much information" Kiba ask "you mean since were enemys" he ask "because this has nothing to do with his plans just a side project " he reaches into his bag "here this is the video message he left" he sets a small box on the ground and jumps back into the window seal "and increase your power's even your leader couldn't beat our dark ones" he says with one last smile before jumping out the window".

The group stands there "so now theres no way we can leave there ords coming Widows here even Bloody sis how can we get out of here when two dark one's are already here and more are probably on there way" Arc sits down sighing "well be alright" a smile lifted on Arc's face "its still as powerful as it was before" she said looking at his smile becoming calmer "whats with these two" Issei thinks to himself "alright lets check the box" Arc says "it might be a trap" Koneko says blankly "no the person running the show would have made it alot more fancy if it was a trap they like to think of themselves as an artist " Arc hits the button a screams heard from the light the shines a figure appears shirtelss yawning moving away then closer to the light repeatedly "hey there" the figure says the voice serious at the same time loose "its nice to see you two again it's been awhile since I check up on my toys" the figure wipes sweat from his face "sorry if I look like I've been running all day I'm just playing with one of my new toys" the figure says another scream the figure laughs "come on that can't be all you can handle" the figure says "yes I've been inform about you guy's from this little pice of work right here but don't worry I'll be there soon to play until then I'd like you to fight my corruption" the figure lifts his hand a black liquid floats near his hand in a ball "this is spreading through certain people and will slowly spread if you ca't find the origin virus I let roam through the city then you all be corrupted" the figure chuckles "I have high excpectations so I'll give you a hint " the figure says the corrupted can't leave the city but can walk between worlds meaning they can get into the underworld or heaven if they try" the figure grins "but I doubt they'll do that the Virus will awaken in two months so until then relax's or try to my men won't just sit around and let you stop me so I hope you have as much fun as I do" the starts laughing sadisticly for a minute then the the light vanishes "that guy" Issei says "I feel jealousy for some reason" he screams hands on his head "dammit the corruptions here" Mary says "what's the corruption" Rias ask "it's something a devil created " Mary says "our family along time ago connected them to a demon who was supose to be very powerful a demon among demons and was also known as a devil" Mary explain "a branch allow there blood to be consumed by the beast another was gifted with power the one's who couldn't take that power didn't recive any or became mutated turning into mindless beast that serve their lord the figure we just saw that what a corrupted would be then there was another branch that didn't connect themself with that darkness that be our branch but we were still given the curse and ended up with powers" Mary gorwls looking at her hands.

The boy continues to walk down the path looking back and forth Violet stops " what is it" he turns towards her "there's someone coming I want you to " he starts talking about his plan she nods and the two continue to walk. A figure in the trees jump from where they had been standing following the girl who was walking with the guy triped and hurt herself the guy takes a knee trying to help her the figure stops in the tree watching "just like I thought" somone said from behind the figure before they could move they felt a large pain in there back and they slamed to the ground when they look up they saw the guy standing there "how" they ask he grins "look closer" he says pointing towards the one helping the girl it was made out of his shadow it fell to the ground wrapping their hands "so then why were you following me" he ask "like I tell" he pushes them to the ground snaping his fingers the shadow fired to two sides both arms spreading out and holding the legs together he picks up a large rock lifting it "I can just break your arms " he says the persons turns pale "wait please don't" they scream "then tell me who your working for " he growls ripping there mask of "another girl can your men do nothing" he says "you kill the men and the women in my group" Violet says "who the fuck cares " he says his eyes turning red "now tell me " he says to the girl "why I shouldn't rip you apart then leave you for the wolves to eat" he says "because...because" she didn't have an answer "fine then tell me why you were chasing me" he ask "becaus you slaughtered my people for standing against you fifty people survive other than me and they all swore there alegince to you" she growls "and" he says like its not a big deal "tell me why you did it " he thinks about it "what village" he ask "the one three towns over it was burnt down a week ago" he snaps his fingers "I know what your talking about" he says "that easy" he says "because I was bored" he says laughing "no good looking girls in your village barely any fighters and no gambleing nothing better to do than fight" he said with a smile he says "maybe if I saw you I might have just had fun with you and burnt it half down " he says "my lord" someone says to him he looks up " Adam what is it I'm having fun here" he says.

Adam explains certain things to him he chuckles "intresting alright then toss it here" he toss a box to him "I think its time to get information out of you" he says to the girl grabing her "I'll be back" he says "wait your not going to " Violet says "not without her permission but I can be persuasive I might not do somethings but it won't stop me from doing others" he says laughing sadisticly the girl was screaming as she was dragged away "was I like that" Violet says how I get so comfortable around him so quickly she thinks to herself "I might as well wait here " Adam says sitting down "he won't be done for a long period of time even more if he can break her and she says yes to him" he says "is this what he ussually does " "thats a funny question to ask he didn't do it to you" Adam says she shakes her head "he must of saw something then he probably found a different way of aproaching you" he says opening a book "here take these" he says "ear plugs" she ask "if you want to hear everything its fine by me" he says Violet nods putting them in although she could hear a few things she decided were only in here head.

Arc and Mary were told by Rias that she get them into the school and they could stay here if it works Arc and Mary agreed so it was set although Mary could fight Arc couldn't do anything "I might be cursed like Mary but she has alot more power than me I've never been able to do anything like she can she tired right now but she ussually can take on them with ease" Arc says happily "this also might be the time to explain something to them Arc" Mary says Arc nods "whats wrong" Issei ask "nothing Arc's just got to show you guys something thell them arc" Arc nods lifting his skirt "wait...why aren't you wearing...wait why do you have a...wait what" Issei ask confused Arc smiles "I thought the name made it obvious but I guess not" he says laughing "put some pants on" Issei yells "another pervert" Koneko says "ara ara he'll be fun" the black hair girl says "please don't say that with a straight face" Issei says "wow I'm impressed thats amazing for someone your size" Kiba says smiling "you two don't say things like that" "he's got a cut on his leg should I go heal it" Aisia ask "no I'd rather you not get close to that" "I'm a boy" Arc says "that should be obvious" the man who had walked in before hand said "you want me to prove my sisters a girl" Arc ask "Yes" Issei yells he flys towards the wall "pervert" Koneko says the group has a small chuckle fire through the room.

"This is sad isn't it" the woman says the boy doesn't respond one eye starts to glow red "so there here huh" the girl ask the boy nods turning away "well come back tomorrow" he says jumping off the roof.

Thats it for this one if you have any suggestions or a Oc tell me and I'll happily add it R'R and tell me what you think of the story so far thank you.


End file.
